Media service providers, such as television service providers, acquire content from content providers, such as television networks, and distribute the content to subscribers. Some content is subject to access restrictions, such as blackouts. Typically, conditional access events, such as blackouts, are scheduled manually by a media service provider. This can make conditional access scheduling labor-intensive and prone to error, especially for picture-in-picture video services.